


Now We Are Free

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Multi, Reincarnation, Ymir Fritz is done with your shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ymir Fritz is reborn in the year 834, after two millennia of helplessly watching her people rise and fall, survive and thrive.She doesn't know how she's alive once more but she intends to make the most out of it. All the while teaching the world the most important rule of them all. Be kind.





	Now We Are Free

**PROLOGUE**

** . **

**.**

** . **

There was a place in the vast universe where all things connected. _The Heart of Things_, it was called.

Ymir Fritz had been there since the day she died, gathering stars, building paths.

She suspected it had been created by the ancient gods who were also the makers of life. There had been plenty, once, but as she had found out for herself many, many years ago, even gods die. Or better, perhaps dying was a human concept.

The ancient gods were massive, humanoid beings who possessed powers beyond human comprehension. In the beginning of times, they made the seas, the sky, the sun and the moon; they saw the beauty in their creations and so they made more. They made nature, a heaven of green and flowers and trees, and then they made animals, small and big, hunter and prey, and all of them were beautiful and had purpose.

They were satisfied with their works, yet they felt something was still lacking in this world they had created.

Two creatures made in their own image were born, a small-looking male and female who filled them with awe and pride. They were called man and woman, sensible and curious beings who soon took over the world.

They were the gods’ greatest hope and later their bitterest disappointment.

Because for every quality they possessed, they also showed flaws. Some of them were greedy, while some were altruistic; some were clever, others not so much. Some craved peace and order, others thrived on chaos and war.

They had free will. Each man and woman made actions based on their own decisions. For the first time in the history of the world something was created, not by the hands of the gods, but by humans. **Hatred**. Fear of the Other.

The Titan-Gods couldn’t say whether this was their fault. They wanted to know if they had made mistakes when they had designed humans, they thought perhaps they had made them too fragile and that was why some of them were afraid of each other, hated each others.

This is how Ymir Fritz’s history began. She was chosen by the gods randomly to be put on a trial, a little girl who would have to answer the most difficult question a human could ask herself.

If you had the power of God would you do good?

Ymir was twelve when she received a fraction of the powers of the Titans, thirteen when she was crowned Queen of Eldia, twenty-five when she died.

In the brief period of her reign she saw that with her power she could do good. She built towns, bridges, found new territories for her people, rich in resources and food.

She made her people happier and safer, and in turn they made her happy and safe in the knowledge that humans could be good, and that is what she told the Titans as well.

Seeing she was right, they retired to the Heart of Things and later they disappeared in the unknown.

Before her death she bound the people of her Queendom to her soul, and gladly split her power in nine so that when she was gone her people would continue to prosper.

.

Ymir had been a sensible woman, but she was guilty of naivety.

Two thousand years after her death, the woman who had been called Ymir Fritz has seen more bloodshed and cruelty than any other beings in the universe.

Her people were broken now, on the edge of collapse.

Another nation held part of the popolation captive, raised them to be cattle, to die when asked, to demean themselves for the sake of surviving.

Everywhere she looked Eldians were suffering.

Those who called Paradis Island home were prisoners of the King who stole their memories.

Those left behind on the continent were prisoners of Marley.

They were all slaves of someone.

But that was wrong, Ymir thought, _people are not slaves. _

She closed her eyes, wishing for a miracle.

People are not slaves.

** . **

**. **

**. **

In the year 834, two millennia after her death, a woman with the power of god is reborn as a child, out of thin air.

There is no mother to hold her, nor father to kiss her.

Not until Uri Reiss finds her.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I crazy? Possibly.  
Did I have to write this? Hell yeah.


End file.
